Talk:Dragon's Gullet
I am not sure this recent note is true. --Karlos 18:59, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :There are murals but I've never checked to see if all the gods were represented. --Fyren 19:29, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) I just ran throught the whole area (I hate tar), but I couldn't find ANY Storm Riders or a Storm Rider boss. I haven't been here with the Titan Source quest, but why would level 7 Storm Riders or a level 11 boss (Gryst/Ryst Hurricane) be there during that quest? Please someone check this. --Gem 05:31, 9 March 2006 (CST) :Oh they are there, most of the time. But only around 6 in the entire area. If you go to the far southeastern corner, you should find some. The boss did not spawn every time I went there, either. - Evil_Greven 05:35, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::Oh my god I feel so stupid. That corner was the only part i didn't check so well. I was sure I had seen every monster there with holdin 'ctrl'. Its such a long trip. Maby I'll do it later some time. --Gem 05:43, 9 March 2006 (CST) The Findings of Dashface Megaritz: I didn't see a "Ryst Hurricane" boss, but I did see a "Gyst Hurricane" boss: image:Dashface_Ryst_Hurricane.jpg I saw two murals and one stained-glass window: image:Dashface_DGMural1.jpg image:Dashface_DGMural2.jpg image:Dashface_DGWindow.jpg Also, the total exploration I gained after entering the area for the first time was 1.4% -- Dashface 08:07, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Did you have a titan quest accepted or not? That could change the boss. I still need to go search for the Storm Riders and the boss, so I'll check this some day. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:28, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Okay, its probably a typo, I didn't notice that the difference was one letter. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:30, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::No, I did not have the titan quest accepted. I'm not elligible to take it on at this time. I found some Storm Riders in the alcove in the south-east, but the ones with the boss were in the far north-west on a small island. -- Dashface 04:37, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks for the info. I'll go and take a SoC confirmation and then create the article about him. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:40, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I also was unable to find more than those two murals of the gods while exploring. --Dragonaxe 06:01, 12 June 2006 (CDT) Ruins of Drascir? I just searched this area yesterday. It occurred to me that it must be the ruins of some great city from the looks of the murals and other walls jutting up. Why couldn't this be part of Drascir? Just a thought that came to me. --Mattman243 13:11, 27 March 2007 (CDT) : Hello? I'd like to hear others opinions. Or at least someone tell me what city it was if not Drascir. --Mattman243 10:34, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Well the talk on drascir says it was north of surmia, but I'm no expert on lore so...Lord of all tyria 10:36, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::If I recall correctly, the end of the Ruins of Surmia mission is Drascir. Read Rurik's in-mission dialog for confirmation; "I grew up in this city, and I know a way around them." --SLeeVe 20:08, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Possible Role in Guild Wars 2? At the end of the Eye of the North campaign, when you defeat the Great Destroyer, the Epilogue suggests that a dragon will terrorize all of Tyria. Are there any suggestions in this area here that this Dragon could have once been here? The Central Transfer Chamber on the map of Tyria is not far away from Dragon's Gullet, and the quest A Time for Heroes seems closer. Any ideas? Feel free to discuss. :Maybe Tyria as a whole is one giant dragon, and that this area is its stomach,lol. I forgot what movie that I stole that idea from. Lost-Blue 01:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Interesting So I was strolling through the tar fields and came across this odd little landmark, it's a spiral shaped "stream" of tar surrounded by three pillars that each have faces that are broken off(facing into the spiral, as if some large explosion or the like blew them up and tilted the remains, what about the spiral tho? Any comments?-- 21:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :GW2 Dragon! 02:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC)